1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to multi-port stations for communication connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Connectors are used to couple communication and/or data cabling and/or wires with other communication, data or other cabling and/or wires. Conventional multi-port stations, such as patch panels, wall plates, etc. retain one or more of the connectors and can be mounted on walls, in communication and/or racks, etc. As installed, the connectors and cabling can raise management challenges associated with keeping track of which cable is connected to which equipment or keeping track of which cable is part of a particular circuit.